


【薩莫薩R18】想起來了嗎？

by faustus1205



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205





	【薩莫薩R18】想起來了嗎？

自從立香把鍵盤放在房間裡之後﹐立香不在的時候便常常來了一位不速之客－－莫札特。這讓中意從者薩列里很是困擾。

莫札特調出了管風琴的音色﹐悠然自得地彈奏起來。難得一見的神采飛上眉稍﹐坐在鍵盤前的人、與口沒遮攔的那個莫札特判若兩人。

莫札特的音樂是被發揮到極致的完美。多一個音符、少一個音符都不行；不論在哪裡進行删改都會不可饒恕地破壞他所創造的美。

薩列里只在一旁靜靜地看著。每一次皆如是。

立香為了令他不傷害己方的莫札特﹐用上了令咒。每當帶著殺意的劍架上神的眷屬的頸項、每當憤恨的拳頭揮向神才﹐都會被無形的力量阻止、無法接近、無法抵抗。這令薩列里的生存意義剩下了成為忠實地執行任務的、只屬於御主的劍。

「你真的很喜歡管風琴。」薩列里在莫札特演奏安魂曲之後的空檔開口了。

「對﹐我從生前開始就很喜歡這種充滿宗教感的樂器。－－它很美。」莫札特仿若沉浸於昔日的記憶中﹐撫過琴鍵。

「雖然缺少了琴鍵的質感和重量、音色也差距甚遠﹔雖然明知道是虛假的﹐但是它令我記起了彈奏管風琴的感覺。」

「來個四手聯彈吧？」莫札特讓出了琴椅的一半位置「託聖杯的褔﹐我知道許多在我死後才被寫出來的音樂。」

薩列里知道立香把聖杯給了莫札特﹐但是它的影響為何﹐薩列里到現在才知道。也是託聖杯的褔﹐在立香使用令咒之前的交手都以兩敗俱傷收場。莫札特原本並沒有那麼强﹐他自己作為音樂家的靈基也說不定比他更弱。莫札特所擁有的是聖杯﹐而擁抱著他的是恨意與殺戮。令他們變成足夠强大的從者的力量是那麼相異。也許這是最適合的安排吧﹐薩列里想。

薩列里猶豫了一下﹐最終在琴椅上坐下了。琴椅沒有多寬﹐兩人只能並肩地貼在一起。

「貝多芬那孩子﹐他的鋼琴曲﹐連我也被嚇了一跳呢。」莫札特邊說邊彈了一段鋼琴協奏曲。

薩列里沒有作聲﹐把雙手放在了鍵盤上﹐機械式地跟著彈了起來。如油與水一樣﹐把曲子硬生生截斷成為兩個不一樣的世界。

「－－你變了。」莫札特說道﹐低頭看著琴鍵。

「變了？」薩列里自嘲似地說「我是誰？是復仇者？是薩列里？抑或甚麼都不是？」

「生前的我們不是這樣的。」

「我知道。」

「真的想不起來嗎？」

「不。」薩列里頓了一下「記憶已被黑暗所吞沒。－－生前的我沒有膽量去傷害任何人﹐這一點我是知道的。」

「嗯。生前的你是個很溫柔的人。」

「是嗎。」薩列里不帶感情地答道。

「我到底......我到底是誰......」薩列里把臉埋進雙手。那是幾近絕望的號哭。

「就讓我來幫你想起來吧？」莫札特握住了薩列里的手﹐在唇上落下一吻。

被打亂的思緒如散落一地的琴譜﹐輕飄飄的﹐卻又雜亂無章。

他的唇很軟﹐軟得像意式奶凍一樣﹐奪取了他的心神。

隨著心跳的加速﹐綿長的吻愈發深入。那是依依不捨的、溫柔又熾熱的。直至氣息耗盡﹐莫札特才不甘地把它化為甜蜜的輕吻。他圈住了薩列里的腰﹐在他的唇上輕咬﹐若即若離。

薩列里從笑意盈盈的湛藍的眼眸裡看到了自己的倒影。令他困惑﹐又無所適從。微涼的指尖滑進掌心與手套間的空隙﹐他下意識地緊扣那修長的手指﹐交換手心的體溫。

生前的我們關係有這麼好嗎？有做過這樣的事嗎？無數疑問升起﹐在這甜膩又曖昧的氣氛中卻隻字片語都無法吐出。

莫札特並不急著褪下帶著奢侈的氣味的小羊皮手套﹐輕柔的吻虔誠地落在指節。溫度與脈搏隔著薄薄的皮革傳來﹐是幾不可聞的行板。

「......你的手真好看。是適合彈鋼琴的手﹐這句話你應該聽過不少次吧。」莫札特像是觸碰藝術品一樣﹐一點一點地褪下了手套「拿劍實在太浪費了。不過﹐這也有一部份是我的錯吧。」

薩列里答不上來。一部份的他恨不得拔劍刺入莫札特的喉嚨﹐一部份的他正在把流言的起因遷怒於莫札特的英年早逝﹔但僅餘的理智在讓他噤聲。殺意和悲傷正在拉鋸﹐於被流言燒灼的痛楚上活生生地把他折磨。

「我到底.....是為了音樂而生？還是為了殺戮而生？已經不知道了。」

不能否認的是痛苦造就了現在的他。御主的刀、御主的刃。

「這樣的你﹐我也挺喜歡的。比起生前坦率多了。」

「就這樣一路坦率下去吧。放心﹐我不會告訴瑪麗。」他的笑容足以俘虜貴婦人們的心﹐如今卻像小小的惡作劇得逞﹐是無法馴服的惡魔；又似混入苦澀味道的蜜﹐教他難以抗拒。他抓著薩列里的領結﹐把他半推半就地領到了房間的一角。

薩列里被推倒在床上時﹐從未有過的危險的想法在腦海中一閃而過。莫札特跨坐在他身上﹐披風早已不知被丟到何處。

「手。」莫札特解開了薩列里的外套鈕扣﹐帶薄肩墊的外套從肩頭滑下﹐並示意他把從袖子中把手臂抽出。

「你不是只對女人有興趣嗎？」薩列里皺起眉守住了他的衣服。

「因為是你﹐」莫札特抓起薩列里的手臂﹐半强逼地把外套脱下﹐又開始解開領結和襯衫「畢竟你是這麼人見人愛。約瑟芬二世、格魯克......每個人都只在乎你。」

「你是不論走到哪裡都備受寵愛的天之驕子。雖然我自己也不差啦......」莫札特露出了略顯困擾的表情。

不﹐要是有誰像你一樣用詞粗俗又不懂分寸﹐不論在哪裡都不會討人喜歡。薩列里想。

「就像現在﹐雖然一臉不知所措﹐身體卻不懂得拒絕的樣子很不錯哦。」莫札特笑著拍了拍薩列里的臉。

「住手吧。」

莫札特故意忽視了他的反抗，解開了薩列里的襯衫﹐在精壯的腹肌上肆無忌憚地摸了起來。

「你是不是有隱藏的黃金律﹐不論怎麼吃都不會胖。好羡慕......伙食太好﹐我都快吃出小肚子了。以前是不是因為常常生病才胖不起來呢？」說著﹐摸了摸自己軟軟的腹部。

「少吃多動就能減下來。」得到了意外地認真的答覆。

「哈哈﹐要多做床上運動才行啊。－－嗚哇，好軟啊﹐簡直比起女孩子的胸部差不了多少......」莫札特驚喜地不住搓揉厚實又有彈性的胸口。

「夠了。」薩列里移開了他的手。長髮掃到身上﹐癢癢的。

「不做下去嗎？」莫札特坐到了床上﹐看著薩列里坐起來。

「只是不喜歡這樣。」薩列里把襯衫隨手丟到旁邊﹐撩起了莫札特的長髮﹐以意外地溫柔的動作解開了他的上衣。

「嗯～」莫札特若有所思地讓薩列里在他的頸項留下吻痕。柔順的金髮被撥開，唇瓣一下接一下地落在耳後。

「我要殺了你，阿瑪德烏斯。」薩列里作勢要咬下去，在半空中又被無形的力量止住。

「那麼，你打算怎樣呢？安東尼奧。」莫札特玩心大起地把銀白的髮纏在指間，輕輕扶著薩列里的臉。

「－－我不知道。你來告訴我。」薩列里避開了熾熱的目光，把皮鞋踢掉。

「無辜的怪物啊......」莫札特親了一下他的額頭「你其實並不想把我殺掉，對吧。」

「你是必須把我殺死。」莫札特擅自下了結論。對此，薩列里沒有反駁，只是收緊了環抱腰際的雙臂。

「那麼，你要怎麼辦？嘲諷這個無用的怪物嗎？」

「當然是好好疼愛囉。」莫札特順了順銀髮「這個樣子的你，比起生前更令我想欺負呢。」

「你又能拿我怎麼辦？」莫札特再次把薩列里推倒在床上，不懷好意地笑著。

「想做甚麼隨你。」反正你沒這個膽子，薩列里想。

「你說的哦？」莫札特笑得更開了「好了，今晚能做到哪裡呢？」

腰帶被解開，薩列里任由他把長褲連著內褲脫下。莫札特的手上下游移，不慢不緊地揉著大腿的嫩肉。

「即使成為了英靈，慾望還是有的。對吧？」他抓住了薩列里的脆弱，以手心上下磨蹭。同庶男人，他最清楚怎樣挑起慾望。薩列里沒有令他失望，在搔過敏感處的時候慢慢地熱了起來。

他下意識地想要逃離，又眷戀那細緻又綿密的觸摸。雙腿大開、被玩弄在掌中，令薄紅飛上了雙頰。

「這裡很敏感嘛。那麼，這裡呢？」莫札特的指尖爬到渾圓的臀瓣之間，掃過了後穴。

「別.......」

「別想太多，」莫札特讓他側躺著，曲起一條腿「很快就會舒服起來的。」

「會痛的話抱歉囉，抱住這個吧。」莫札特向薩列里的懷裡塞了個枕頭。

「......嗯。」薩列里把臉埋進了枕頭，低聲應道。

指節陷了進去，突如其來的異物感讓薩列里無所適從。

「乖，」莫札特的手撫過光裸的大腿，輕聲安撫著他「整隻手指都進去了哦。」

莫札特輕輕地按摩著內壁，感到薩列里在他的觸碰下微微顫抖。

「難道，你在怕？」莫札特問。

「.......可以繼續。」薩列里繼續把臉埋在枕頭裡，臉紅至耳根。這是從沒有過的感覺，教他迷惘，又不願停止。

「你確定？」莫札特揉了揉結實的臀部，再次問道。

「別囉嗦。」

摸遍了裡面的每一處，在體內抽送的手指再多了一根。動作柔和地磨擦著敏感的裡面，不深不淺地快要把耐性耗盡。

「要進去了。」

薩列里感到灼熱的甚麼頂著自己的後穴。肉刃往濕滑的甬道推進﹐把裡面撐開到極限。

「啊、啊啊......不行.....慢一點......」薩列里痛苦地抱緊了枕頭﹐紅透了的半邊臉探出來看著莫札特。

「忍著點。還沒全部進去呢。」莫札特扶著線條美好的腰﹐一下子刺進了最深處。

「不行......拿出去......」薩列里重新把臉埋進了蓬鬆的枕頭﹐臉紅得要滴出血來。

「啊啊......裡面好熱、好緊......好棒......」肉穴緊緊地吮吸著他的分身﹐仍未適應地一下下地抽動﹐令他飄飄欲仙。

「不......不要動......」薩列里抓緊了莫札特的手﹐對方識趣地與他十指緊扣。

「還是坦率一點比較可愛。」莫札特俯身在他的頸側又舔又吻﹐溫暖的吐息擦過耳後﹐令薩列里又愛又恨。

「唔......可以動了。」下身的不適感漸漸消退﹐他捏了一下莫札特的手。

毫無章法地一次次撞到深處﹐只有異物侵入的不適感。

「停一下。我來動。」被做得不耐煩了﹐薩列里讓莫札特半躺在床上﹐自己坐下去。

這次的進入比第一次順利得多﹐薩列里喘著氣小幅度地動起腰來。

總是高不可攀的薩列里﹐如今紅著臉要求讓自己動﹐是多麼誘人的景象。不把他吃乾抹淨怎麼對得起自己？莫札特握住了淫褻地上下晃動的脆弱﹐輕輕掃過底部、又惡意地捏過前端﹐感到它在手中愈來愈熱。

這個姿勢進得比剛才更深。拿捏好角度之後﹐下腹處靜電似的、無力的感覺﹐不知是從前面還是後面傳來。感覺像快要射精一樣、不知去了還是沒去。

「阿、阿瑪德烏斯......哈啊.......」薩列里低沉的嗓音﹐撩得莫札特多想射在他裡面。

「怎麼了？安東尼奧。」莫札特的手在腹側滑動﹐欣賞著雕塑般的胴體。

「我快不行了......」

「不行﹐不要射在我身上。」莫札特以指腹封住了鈴口﹐薩列里以幾乎失去力氣的雙腿讓莫札特的灼熱退出。

放手的時候﹐薩列里那脆弱的表情讓莫札特比以往更加想要欺負他。

「躺好﹐還要繼續呢。我要讓你......上我。」莫札特把薩列里按在床上﹐自己伸手到後面。

「啊嗯......即使是被男人操﹐也是會有感覺的。......哈啊......」

「你......」

「因為是安東尼奧才這樣的哦。我也想讓你舒服......」莫札特撫上了剛釋放過的分身﹐急促地上下動作。

「不要動。－－你知道你現在的表情有多可愛嗎？」慾望被緩慢但堅定地吞沒。明明現在是進入的一方﹐薩列里的表情卻像被上了一樣。

「別......你住手。」薩列里不安地握住了莫札特的手。

「別害羞﹐該做的、不該做的﹐全部都做過了。」莫札特開始調侃他﹐身下開始了緩慢的動作。

敏感被溫熱又潮濕的裡面包裹﹐是令人難以拒絕的快感。

「啊......好舒服......啊啊......」莫札特不管薩列里是否拒絕﹐找到了位置之後自己呻吟了起來。

其實莫札特做得薩列里不甚舒服﹐但是慾火卻被曖昧的聲音點燃了。

「躺下來。」薩列里說「你躺下來。」

「來﹐操我。」莫札特順從地躺了下來、雙腿大開。

莫札特的雙腿在薩列里背後交叉﹐夾得他的腰有點難受。

「哪有人......會像你那樣.......那麼多話。」薩列里把殺他不成的不甘與憤恨化成了直達深處的衝刺。

「這才像話嘛......就是那裡、啊嗯......」莫札特抱緊了薩列里﹐指甲在他背後留下泛紅的軌跡。

「戈德里布﹐我要殺了你......」

「哈啊、來吧﹐讓我爽死......再用力一點......啊......」

從耳邊的廝磨到肩上的咬痕﹐莫札特在這沒頭沒尾的性愛中好幾次達到高潮﹐薩列里卻沒有停下來的意思。

「不行、太深了﹐好難受......」在深處不慢不緊地刮擦著敏感的內壁﹐又故意不碰會舒服的位置﹐把莫札特氣得自己動起腰來﹐但是徒勞無功。

「讓你求我﹐戈德里布.....」

「操我、用力地操我！」莫札特的手在自己的分身上下擺弄，卻被強行抓住了手腕、鎖在頭頂上方。

「要射的話就被我操到射。」下身擺動的幅度加大，每一次抽送都令莫札特融化在他懷裡。

「啊啊.......再來，再來！」

上升的溫度、加速的心跳，奏響了旖旎的樂章。在一次次的抵弄下，莫札特癱軟在薩列里的懷裡。

「......很快就好。」薩列里察覺了莫札特已體力不支，加快了抽插，最終喘著氣傭倦地趴在他的胸前。

莫札特輕撫銀白的髮，在他額前落下一吻。

隔天出任務後﹐薩列里叫住了莫札特。

「......我想來想去﹐都不記得生前有做過那樣的事。」

「就是因為沒做過才要做做看嘛。」莫札特輕鬆地答道。

這一瞬間﹐薩列里的表情就像要殺人似的。


End file.
